


Whiskey and Promises

by MishasGurl



Series: Bunker Smuts With The Boys [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Bunker Sex, Castiel in the Bunker, Dean-Centric, Dom Dean, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Dom/sub, Men of Letters Bunker, My First Smut, Protective Castiel, Smut, Top Dean, Vaginal Sex, angel - Freeform, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishasGurl/pseuds/MishasGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of my first attempts at smut! Since you and Cas' little incident a few weeks ago he's been distant and one night he completely rejects you. You feel totally crushed and just want to get drunk with your best friend and one-nighter fling, Dean Winchester. But obviously it turns into more... Eventual smut, I like to focus on story lines and fluff a lot though. </p><p>Mostly about Dean: You/Dean<br/>Some Castiel/You</p><p>Y/N: Your name! This is only my second ever smut so go easy on me and leave kudos and comments. Check out part one ;) Its mostly Castiel-centric. Might do more of these if you guys like them <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey and Promises

    Your whole body relaxed as the cool beer ran down your throat. Dean and Cas were sitting on the large sofa in the living room and Sam was adjacent to them in the large recliner.   
    You walked over to the living room and scanned the situation, deciding where to sit. You and Cas had been closer since your incident a few weeks back, but in the past few days he had seemed more reserved.   
    "C'mon Y/N just sit down already," Dean patted the seat on the couch next to him and you sat down between him and Cas. Dean hadn't brought up the promise you had made him the night he was drunk so you assumed he had forgotten.   
    "What are you guys even watching?" You asked, looking at the black and white images flashing on the TV screen.   
    "The three stooges," Dean responded, before breaking out into laughter. You rolled your eyes over at Sam and he smiled up at you and shook his head.   
    "He's so obsessed with this," Sam said chuckling at Dean.   
    "Hey!" Dean barked, taking a sip of his beer, "this is true comedy."   
    "It's basically your fetish," Sam teased, typing away at his laptop. Nobody knows what he does on that thing all day.   
    "It's NOT my fetish," Dean said, glaring over at Sam.   
    "What is a fetish?" Cas asked, curiously looking over at you.   
    "It's like a sexual obsession over something," you answered, giggling at his cocked head.   
    "It's something that turns a person on," Sam added, not looking up.   
    "Oh," Cas replied, awkwardly shifting in his seat.   
    "Well I'm gonna go to sleep," Sam said, folding up his laptop and tucking it under his arm.   
    "Sure you are, Sammy," Dean teased, winking over at his little brother. You all knew what he was really going to do, even Castiel. Sam walked out of the room smiling and the three of you exchanged smug glances.   
    "Oh, did you see that?" Dean yelled, bursting out in laughter.   
    "What? The water hitting the guy in the face?" You asked, giving Dean your best bitch face.   
    "Yes!" Dean was still laughing loudly, "You two have no taste in comedy."   
     Cas' head suddenly looked upwards and his body became stiff next to yours.   
    "I have some business to attend to, an angel needs my help," he said, standing up quickly from the couch.   
    "Cas... Wait," you said following him into the kitchen, "what's been going on lately?"   
    "What do you mean," Cas spoke rigidly as you gripped his hips.   
    "The past few days... You've been distant, ignoring me even," you said, leaning in to kiss him. He pushed himself away from you, even though you could tell he was aroused by the way his eyes looked down at your lips and breasts.   
    "It's not right," he said, you whined as he pulled your hands off his firm hips, "an angel and a human."   
    "Cas please- don't," you said, your whole body wanting to reach out and grab him closer to you again.   
    "We will talk later," Cas said, and at that he disappeared in a flutter of wings.   
    Your whole body felt crushed and you swore you felt your heart drop to the pit of your stomach. You loved him, and you thought he loved you too. Why was he doing this?   
    "Trouble in paradise?" Dean asked smugly, turning towards you from the couch.   
    Shit.   
    He had seen all of that, he had seen you get rejected by your angel. You felt like punching him in his stupid face for listening to your conversation, but instead you grabbed a bottle of whiskey and two glasses form the cupboard above you. You walked back to the couch and sat down next to Dean, handing him a glass.   
    "Something is definitely wrong, you pulled out the whiskey," Dean said, smiling slightly, as he grabbed the bottle and poured your drinks.   
    "Cas can just be a dick sometimes," you said, drinking down your whole glass.   
    "Damn Y/N, maybe you wanna slow down there," Dean chuckled, as you poured yourself another drink.   
    You ignored him and chugged down the whiskey, feeling it run down your throat and hit your body.   
    "Just watch the TV and let me be drunk," you said, teasingly nudging Dean's shoulder. You must have been more drunk than your thought because you rammed into Dean and caused him to spill his whiskey all down his front.   
    "Shit," Dean said standing up quickly and pulling at his wet shirt.   
    "Fuck, I'm sorry I'm such a klutz..." You jumped up and took his glass from his hand and set it down.   
    "It's fine Y/N," Dean chuckled, flashing his perfect smile at you.   
    "I-I'll go get you a dry shirt," you stuttered, running past him and down the hall. God, his muscles looked so good under his shirt. The way it clinged to his body filled you with heat.   
    'No stop,' you thought to yourself, washing away the image of his body. You walked into his room and ran over to his dresser. The first drawer was filled with crumpled underwear and 'Busty Asian Beauty' mags at the bottom. You laughed to yourself and moved onto the next drawer where you found his shirts.   
    You picked out a gray v-neck and ran back out to the living room. When you turned the corner into the living room you saw Dean standing in the middle shirtless. God, you had seen him shirtless before, naked even, but had he been working out or was it just the alcohol talking?   
    "Thanks," he said, walking jump inches away from you and grabbing the shirt. You watched intently as he slipped it over his head, covering his perfect torso beneath it. You exhaled a sharp breath you didn't know you were holding and he gave you a curious look.   
    "Is something wrong?" Dean chuckled, taunting you.   
    "Uh- what? No no nothing," you blushed and sat back down on the couch. He smirked and sat back down next to you.   
   You went for the bottle of whiskey but Dean pulled it away before you could get it.   
    "What the hell Dean?" You whined, reaching across him to hrs at the bottle.   
    "No more accidents, my closet isn't a fricking clothing store," he joked, moving the bottle further away from you.   
    "C'mon Dean," you said, basically sitting on his lap to try to get the bottle. You moved onto your knees over him and snatched it before sitting back into his lap.   
    "I promise I won't spill," you teased, pouring the whiskey into your glass. You heard a hard swallow come from his throat and you suddenly realized you were sitting... On top of him.   
    "Shit sorry," you said, moving your leg over to get off of him. He grabbed at your inner thigh with one hand and put his other firmly on your hip.   
    "It's fine," Dean smirked, looking up at you.   
    "Dean, I-" you couldn't form a full sentence as he pierced you with his gorgeous green eyes. Pulling the drink away from your hand, he cupped your face in his hand and leaned up to kiss you.   
    Fuck.   
    Dean was nothing like Cas when it came to kissing. Dean never started gently, but instead went straight for a passionate kiss, making you tingle all over. He rubbed his tongue up against your lips within seconds and pushed himself inside, exploring every inch of your mouth. You pulled away for a breath and he ran his teeth over your bottom lip, biting down on it softly.   
    "I forgot how good you taste," Dean remarked, brushing back your hair. Before you could get a sufficient breath, he was pulling you in again, wrapping his fingers around your hair and rubbing his thumb into your hip.   
    "Dean," you whined into his mouth, and fumbled to put your hands under his shirt. His smooth skin and lean muscles felt even better than they looked. He dug his fingers deeper into your hips and rocked forward. Your whole body was overwhelmed with heat and desire as you started rocking forward into Dean’s pelvis.

    “Can we at least get our clothes off first Y/N?” Dean asked teasingly, pulling out of the kiss, leaving you whimpering in need.

    “Dean, maybe we should stop,” you said, brushing your hair seductively behind your ear subconsciously. He gripped firmly at your ass and pulled your tank top off over your head before leaning down to kiss at your breasts.

    “You still owe me,” he said, reaching around to unclasp your bra, “remember, you promised you’d let me.” And at that you gave up and gave in, letting your head fall back as he licked and pinched at your nipples.

    “Nngh Dean,” you moaned, your nipples becoming hard at his touch and the chilled air. He looked up at you smiling and massaged your sore breasts in his large hands. You couldn’t take it any longer, you reached down and grabbed at the bottom of Dean’s shirt, lifting it slowly up his back with your hands before you slipped it off over his head.

    “C’mere, I wanna feel you,” you gasped, pulling his bare chest to yours and grinding down onto his now hard length through his jeans.

    “Y/N, get off of me,” Dean demanded, picking you up off of him by your waist and setting you on the floor at the edge of the couch. Before you had the chance, Dean was already unzipping his pants and slipping them down to his knees. You could see his member popping up through his boxers and you rubbed your hand over the cloth, making him moan and lay his head back against the couch.

    “I want you to taste me,” he said, running his fingers on the band of his underwear. You assisted and pulled down his boxers to where his pants were, letting his hard member slap slightly against his stomach before grabbing it in your hand. You rubbed your finger over his tip, sliding the precum down his length.

    “Fuck,” Dean moaned, spreading his legs apart, his member twitching at your touch. You sat up on your knees and ran your hands up his strong thighs, leaning your head over his impressive member. You flicked your tongue lightly at his tip and slowly started swirling your tongue around his head. He moaned above you violently and gasped your name, filling your whole body with pleasure. You cupped your lips around his shaft and bobbed your head up and down slowly, massaging his balls with one of your hands gently. Dean grabbed at your hair and pushed you down deeper onto his length, moving your head up and down faster to make it just right.

    “I’m close,” Dean grunted, still pushing and pulling your head onto his pulsing member. You removed your lips from his length with a popping sound and stood up from the floor. Without hesitation, you slipped down your shorts and underwear before Dean stood up in front of you and threw you onto the couch. “You fucking tease,” he swore, rubbing his calloused thumb over your wet folds and clit.

    “Dean,” you moaned violently as he leaned down and began licking inside your wet sex and opening you up with his fingers.

Fuck. You felt so close after only a few seconds but held back.

    “I’m gonna make you scream for me,” Dean said, rubbing deep circles into your inner thighs, for sure leaving bruises. You bit down hard on your lip, nearly drawing blood as he kissed up your stomach and breasts. His swollen lips sucked at your collarbones and neck before smashing into your lips. You could still taste yourself in his mouth, making you even more aroused. His torso was still hovering above you and you wrapped your legs around him to pull him into you.

    “Damn Y/N, so impatient,” he teased, pinching hard at your nipples. He pulled himself above you and sat back, staring down at you and wetting his lips.

    “You’re so fucking perfect Y/N,” Dean said, taking every inch of your body in with his dazzling green eyes. He grabbed hold of his hard member and rubbed the tip against your wet sex, biting his lip and watching you the whole time.

    “Please Dean,” you whimpered, your whole body tingling at the sensation.

    “You better scream for me baby, like no one can hear you,” Dean said, pushing his tip into you slightly.

    “I promise Dean, I want you to fuck me so hard the whole world can hear me,” You moaned, feeling the wet between your legs increase. He smiled at you one last time before thrusting into you, pulling your legs apart as far as they could go. You gasped violently and bucked your hips up to match his rhythm.

    “That’s my girl,” he said, balancing himself with his hands pressed into your breasts, massaging them roughly. You could feel him inside you, the heat in your body slowly intensifying every time he hit your sweet spot in his thrusts. The sound of skin slapping skin and the smell of sweat and sex filled around you as you gripped your eyes shut tightly.

     “Dean, faster,” you panted, digging your nails into his hips as he smiled and increased his pace. You let out little moans every thrust and felt like your whole body was about to explode from the heat inside of you.

    “Don’t you dare hold back any noises from me,” Dean grunted, lifting your legs higher up his waist.

    You moaned loud and could feel you were so close. He was going impossibly fast now and you felt his thrusts getting sloppier, realizing he was close too.

    “I’m close Dean, fuck,” you gasped between his thrusts, reaching up to wrap your hands in his soft hair as he leaned down into your chest.

    “Me too baby,” Dean moaned, giving one more forceful thrust before you felt a rush of pleasure fill your body.

    “Uh DE-aa-a-n,” you cried out, your whole body pulsing and going limp as Dean lightly pressed into your orgasm. Dean came right after you, calling out your name along with a lot of swearing. His weight collapsed on top of you and you pulsed around him before he pulled out and laid next to you on the couch.

    “That was definitely worth the wait,” he smirked, brushing the damp strands of hair from your sweaty face. You kissed up at his neck in response and rested your head on his chest smiling.

    “We have to do that again some time,” Dean said, his body vibrating against yours as he chuckled.

    “Definitely,” you said, biting at his soft neck gently.

    “You promise Y/N?” He asked, wrapping his legs around yours and placing his hand on your ass, gripping it lightly.

    “I promise.” Closing your eyes, you drifted off to sleep, inhaling the scent of leather interior and whiskey.

     


End file.
